Verbandskasten
miniatur|Ein Verbandskasten in GTA IV und den Episoden from Liberty City Der Verbandskasten (engl.: First aid kit) ist eine Maßnahme zur Selbstbehandlung aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online, der das Herz aus vorherigen Grand-Theft-Auto-Teilen ersetzt. Wenn der Protagonist einen solchen Kasten aufnimmt, hat er wieder volle Gesundheit. Fundorte Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes from Liberty City miniatur|Karte von [[whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com]] (Auf dieser Karte sind alle Fundorte vermerkt) # Im 69th Street Diner, Hove Beach, Broker # Im Schottler Medical Center, Schottler, Broker # In den Kabinen der Platypus (nur während A Dish served cold erreichbar), East Hook, Broker # Im Hof des NUCA-Kunstmuseums, East Island City, Dukes # Im The Triangle Club, in der Garderobe der Stripperinnen, Industrial, Bohan # In der Lagerhalle aus der Mission Escuela of the Streets, Chase Point, Bohan # Im Hauptgebäude der verlassenen Xero-Gas-Fabrik, Industrial, Bohan # Am Lancet Hospital Center, Lancet, Algonquin # In einer Garage in der Nähe der Columbus Cathedral, Star Junction, Algonquin # Im Libertonian Museum, Middle Park, Algonquin # In der Lagerhalle aus der Mission Harboring a Grudge, Fishmarket North, Algonquin # Im Serviceausgang nahe der Grand Easten Terminal (beim unteren Ausgang), Easton, Algonquin # In einem Wachhaus am südlichsten Pier, Happiness Island # Im Westdyke Memorial Hospital am Eingang, Westdyke, Alderney # In der Garage von Jimmy Pegorinos Villa, Westdyke, Alderney # In den U-Bahn-Tunneln verstreut # In jedem Krankenwagen (ein halbes pro Wagen) Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|Die Erste-Hilfe-Tasche in GTA V * In allen Speicherhäusern * Zwei im Hafen von South Los Santos *# In der nordöstlichen Ecke der Halle von Bugstars Pest Control, Elysian Island * Neun in South Los Santos * Einer am Internationalen Flughafen von Los Santos * Neun in der Innenstadt *# Beim Arcadius Business Center, im ersten Stock, links vom Haupteingang, an der Wand unter einer Treppe, die zum zweiten Stock führt, Alta Street, Pillbox Hill *# Auf dem Bauplatz, Adam’s Apple Boulevard Ecke Alta Street, Strawberry * Sechs am Vespucci Beach * Zwei in Vespucci * Zwei in Little Seoul * Sechs in Rockford Hills *# Zwischen Tennisplatz und Gebäude des Pacific Bluffs Country Club, unter der Markise beim Verbandskasten, der an der Wand hängt, Great Ocean Highway, Pacific Bluffs * Acht in Richman * Vier in Vinewood * Einer am Land-Act-Staudamm * 23 in Blaine County *# Hinter O’Deas Pharmacy, Chumash Plaza, Great Ocean Highway, Chumash *# Unter dem Klettergerüst auf dem Trimm-dich-Pfad, North Point, Paleto Bay *# Hinter dem Paleto Bay Sheriff’s Office an der Wand, direkt beim Krankenwagen, Paleto Boulevard, Paleto Bay *# Auf der Treppe des zwangsversteigerten Hauses, Catfish View, San-Chianski-Bergkette *# Rechts vom Haupteingang an der Wand, Sandy Shores Medical Center, Alhambra Drive, Sandy Shores * Und noch weitere Grand Theft Auto Online # In allen Immobilien # Mehrere im Deathmatch # Mehrere im Team-Deathmatch # Mehrere im Überlebenskampf Zitat von whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com bezüglich der Verbandskästen Trivia *Im Mehrspieler-Modus von GTA IV und dessen Epsioden lassen sich zusätzlich auch Fahrzeuge durch einen solchen Verbandskasten reparieren. Kategorie:Pickups